


"That's hardly a simple recipe!"

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Boris is the professor this time.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	"That's hardly a simple recipe!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/gifts).

> HBO Chernobyl characters, my story, prompt by xXFrankenHeartXx. ❤️

Boris let himself in Valery's apartment. Some time ago he'd convinced Valery to give him a copy of the key, because Valery was often so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear when someone rang the doorbell.

Sure enough, when he walked in Valery was sitting at his desk reading a huge tome and didn't even look up. Sitting to one side was a plate with two burnt pieces of toast.

"Valery, what is this? I told you I was coming over to fix dinner. And who burns toast this badly?"

Valery smiled sheepishly. "That was lunch, but I got so busy reading.... And it's burned because I have to manually raise the toast when it's done, and, well, I forgot to watch."

Boris shook his head. There was exactly one bite missing from the toast, although no wonder. It was one step away from being charred. "That's it, Valery! Come with me. I'm going to teach you to cook a proper meal."

When Valery didn't move from his seat, Boris bodily lifted him to a standing position. And when he tried to keep reading, Boris took the time and put it on top of the kitchen cabinet, where Valery couldn't possibly reach it. Sighing, Valery resigned himself to a cooking lesson. He didn't have much hope of success. Chemist he might be, but somehow those skills went out the door when chemicals became seasonings and spices.

"Now, I bought some chicken, so we'll make something simple. Maybe some chicken with sauteed mushrooms and a mushroom sauce..."

Valery made a face.

"What? It's a simple meal."

"That's hardly a simple recipe!" The next moment they were both laughing as memories came back. Boris playfully shoved Valery, then had to quickly grab him around the waist as Valery stumbled.

Finally in control of their their levity, Valery watched as Boris started cooking the mushrooms. He quickly became bored, and lit a cigarette.

Boris immediately snatched it and put it out. "I don't want my food tasting like cigarettes! And pay attention." He hated that Valery smoked so much, and was determined to get him to quit. But that would have to be another day.

When Valery started wandering off again, Boris took him by the shoulders and began nuzzling his neck. "Just be still for one minute, Valera! You don't always have to be on the go."

Valery leaned into the touch of Boris' lips, feeling himself relax. For awhile, the two held each other, enjoying the rare moments alone. Then Boris cursed and had to quickly pull the pan off the burner. Fortunately, the mushrooms were fine, but a few more minutes would have seen their demise.

"Now who's distracted?" Valery sassed, then squealed as Boris took a kitchen towel and began snapping it on his rump. 

"It's time to put the chicken in the oven." Boris growled goodnaturedly.

Valery watched as Boris prepared the chicken and laid everything out in a baking pan. He loved to watch Boris do things with his hands. Boris' hands were large and strong, but every movement of them was elegant and adept. He blushed, thinking of those nimble hands moving over his body, every touch bringing ecstasy.

"Valera, is the kitchen too warm? You look overheated!" Boris looked concernedly at Valery.

Valery shook his head, embarrassed at Boris noticing his flushed face. "I'm fine, Borja. Just my mind wandering again." At Boris' quizzical raised eyebrow, Valery said, "Er, chemistry...I was thinking about chemistry."

This elicited a sigh from Boris. "One day, Valerka, I'll get you to stop thinking about work so much."

Valery could only smile and nod, letting Boris assume where his thoughts had gone. It wasn't work he'd been thinking of.

Both men went and sat on the couch, nestled together, Boris having wisely set a timer. "It won't be long, Valera." Boris closed his eyes, relaxing after the long day. A few moments later, he was peacefully snoring, his long day catching up with him.

Valery sat contentedly in Boris' arms, watching lovingly as Boris slept, his eyes memorizing every detail of his Borja's face. It was rare that he got this chance to gaze uninterrupted at Boris, and he was going to make the most of it.

When the timer went off, Boris didn't budge. Valery got up, gently extricating himself from Boris' embrace. When Boris woke five minutes later, he was confronted with a proud Valery, offering him a plate of delicious chicken and mushrooms. They sat enjoying the meal.

"See, Valera, it's not so hard."

Valery thought a moment. "Well, if you're over here, I'll happily cook. It was lovely!"


End file.
